


This Isn't a Lifetime Movie

by knittingknerdy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone is getting along, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, Single Parents, Some angst, We'll pretend this is sometime after civil war, With a little boy, You're a mom, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a single mom who is dealing with balancing your life with working with the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t have a kid and be an Avenger.”

You were insistent this was the case when Tony came to recruit you. You weren’t sure how, but Tony had managed to bat down every objection you had. Kids take up a lot of space? Tony outfitted one of the living areas to be an apartment for just the two of you. You couldn’t just run off for missions? Tony hired a nanny who had a more thorough background check than most Shield agents. Plus your ability was healing. You would mostly be used as a medic when the team returned to the compound and very rarely would you be needed in the field. Your son can’t grow up around a bunch of spies and assassins? Well, that one Tony had some trouble with, but promised that they would try to create as much normalcy as possible.

In the end, you relented. To be honest, it was hard raising Malcolm by yourself. His dirt bag of a father was who knows where. You worked as a nurse so that you could use your powers, but it meant long hours. The chance to live somewhere safe, where you would be free to spend a lot more time with your son, sounded like a dream. So you found yourself moved into a two bedroom apartment in the Avenger’s compound, serving with Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner as the medical team for the Avengers.

In the end, it was surprisingly close to normal. You spent your mornings working, and your afternoons with your son. Tony planned movie nights and group dinners. There were other parents who worked at the Avenger’s compound that you could spend time with. Hell, it turned out that you weren’t the only one on the team who had kids. You and Malcolm spent a lot of time on Clint’s farm. Clint and Laura helped you reconcile being an Avenger and a parent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky saves you from yourself

“Friday, where’s Y/N?” Steve asked.

“Captain Rogers, she is currently located in her apartment. Previous attempts to call her appear to have gone unanswered.” Friday said over the intercom.

“I can go get her.” Bucky said quietly from beside Steve.

“Please do. She needed to be here 10 minutes ago. She’s lucky they are late.”

Bucky took off at a sprint and before long found himself in front of Y/N’s apartment. After trying the door and finding it unlocked, he entered quietly. The apartment was quiet, and it put Bucky on edge. He slowly walked to the bedroom door and pushed it open. The sight caused his chest to tighten. Y/N was sprawled facedown across the bed. Her hair was messy. Sleeping perpendicular to her with his feet propped up on her back was Malcolm. The sight of the two of them was so perfectly domestic. It pained him to think he would never have this, never have a family. He broke out of his thoughts and moved closer to the bed, gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Y/N. Wake up.” He added with a gentle shake.

She groaned and lifted her head, opening her eyes sleepily. “Hey Bucky. Good- Oh, crap! What time is it?”

“You’re about 20 minutes late.”

“Son of a.” Bucky chucked as you launched yourself out of bed.

\--

You pushed Bucky out of your bedroom, promising you would be ready in 5 minutes. You quickly changed out of your pajamas into scrubs and ran a brush through your hair.

You curse quietly as you realize your phone isn’t on your bedside table and run out to dig through your purse. The messages there prompt you to let out a slightly louder string of curses.

“Janet’s going to be late. Of course.” You mutter and try to think of who you can text to stay with Malcolm.

“I can stay with him.” You jump at Bucky’s words. You had forgotten he was still here, sitting calmly on your couch as you ran around like the hot mess you were.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. I can text someone.” You trail off slightly trying to think of who. As you run through your list, you realize that everyone is busy or about to come back from that mission. “I’m sorry, Bucky. Can you stay? You can leave as soon as Janet gets here. He shouldn’t wake up. If he does, give him some cereal and pop on Netflix.”

“It’s no problem. Go before Steve gets cranky.”

You sigh and after tossing one more thank you back at Bucky, you take off running for the medical wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes to the rescue and you learn about his reluctance around Malcolm.

It was a long morning, but the injuries weren’t too serious.  You had healed two broken bones, a concussion, and you didn’t know how many cuts and scrapes.  Eventually you had to insist that you could finish up tomorrow with the little stuff.  It was early afternoon and you needed lunch and a long nap. 

You were surprised to find Bucky on the floor of your living room playing with Malcolm.  The sight made your heart beat a bit faster.  Malcolm was used to being around the team, but he rarely got to spend one on one time with any of the guys besides Clint.  It made you feel guilty.  Knowing he didn’t have a dad around was the only thing that made you regret leaving his father.  You were happy that he had a good and stable life here.  And running underneath all of those emotions was the distressing acknowledgement of your crush on Bucky.  He was sweet and kind, but he honestly had enough to deal with without tossing a single mom and her kid into the mix.  Plus Bucky had always been pretty standoffish around Malcolm.  Not that you could ever figure out why.  But the sight of Bucky playing with Malcolm, well it didn’t help you get rid of your crush.

“Hey boys.” You said, trying not to dwell on how right it felt to say those words. 

You smiled as Malcolm ran over to you and you scooped him up for a hug. 

“Didn’t Janet show up?” You were confused as to why Bucky was still there, unless Janet wasn’t able to make it.  But she never texted you.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky mumbled quietly as he stood up. “Malcolm wanted to show me his cars.  I figured I would stick around.  Janet looked like she was having the same sort of morning you were.  But she stayed and cleaned up and fed us lunch before she went home.”

By this time you had noticed the empty sink, folded laundry, and generally tidy appearance of the apartment. 

“Oh my God, she did the laundry.  Bless that woman.  And thank you Bucky for playing with Malcolm so she could.”  You were overjoyed to not have to worry about those chores.  Malcolm hadn’t been sleeping well so he was taking over your bed.  Which meant you’ve been sleeping horribly.  Most of your days have been spent trying to consume enough caffeine to keep you moving.   You set Malcolm down and he ran back to his toys.

“There’s leftover lunch in the fridge.” Bucky said before his attention was dragged back down to Malcolm.

You let out an exclamation of joy knowing you wouldn’t have to scrape together something to eat.  Once you grabbed a plate of food, you sat on the couch and watched the two of them play. 

“Thank you for staying.  I know you aren’t that fond of kids.”

Bucky’s head shoots up at your statement. “Why would you say that?”

You pause with a forkful of food part of the way to your mouth.  “Oh, you just didn’t seem eager to be around him before.  I suppose I shouldn’t assume.  There is a big difference between not liking kids and not being comfortable with them.”

“Oh,” his voice was quiet when he responded. “I like kids.  I’m always worried how they’ll react to my arm.  Or that I’ll hurt them.” 

“Malcolm once tried to climb inside one of Tony’s suits.  I’m not sure much phases him.” 

You finished your lunch and watched the two of them play.  Before you knew it, you had drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a date?

You slowly stretched your legs, feeling a little cramped from your apparent nap on the couch. You looked up when your feet nudged into something solid.

“Oh, I’m sorry Bucky.” You shifted yourself so you were sitting up and rubbed your face. “How long was I out?”

“Three episodes of Sarah and Duck.” He smiled and you couldn’t resist smiling back. Malcolm probably could have used a nap too, but you hoped some quiet tv time would help him make it to bed time without incident.

You stretched again and yawned. “Here I told you that you could leave and then I fall asleep. Mother of the year.” You looked at the clock and realized that you needed to start thinking about dinner.

You got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. “Bucky, you’re welcome to stay for dinner. It’s the least I could do.” You closed the door after a quick perusal of the fridge said that you would be eating out. “Or I could treat you to dinner because I haven’t been shopping.”

“It’s family dinner night. Tony would be mad if we skipped.”

“Oh shit, it’s Thursday? I’m supposed to bring dessert.” You sigh. “Ok, new plan. We are going to run to my favorite bakery and hope they have something good in the case. You are welcome to join us and I will buy you coffee.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Your heart flutters when he smiles at you again.

\--

Thankfully the bakery still had plenty to choose from. Bucky had ushered Malcolm over to a table to allow you to take your time. You ordered 2 cheesecakes, an apple pie, 2 blueberry muffins, 2 cups of coffee, and an apple juice.

You hand the cashier your credit card and look back to make sure Malcolm is behaving. Thankfully, Bucky has him distracted.

“Your family is adorable.” The cashier’s words snap your attention back to her.

“Uh, well,” You realize it is less complicated to go along with it. “Thank you.” You were reluctant to admit to yourself that you agreed with her.

You precariously carry everything back to the table. Bucky breaks off pieces of his muffin and hands them to Malcolm as he talks to you. The conversation flows smoothly and Malcolm happily plays with his cars. It feels like a romantic movie where the trodden down single mom finally finds the perfect guy, and you don’t want it to end.

You finally realize you should be heading back and walk out to your car. Malcolm spots the ice cream parlor on the way out.

“Ice cream?” Malcolm looks up at you expectantly.

“No, buddy. We are going to have dinner.” You say. But apparently that was not the right answer as Malcolm proceeds to have a complete meltdown. After much work, you manage to get him into his car seat.

“Sorry Bucky.” You apologize as Bucky winces after a particularly loud scream. By the time you get back to the compound, you’re working on a raging headache. You manage to get Malcolm under control, but you can tell he is going to be horrible at dinner unless you can get him calmed down.

“Bucky, would you mind taking the dessert to the kitchen? I’ve got to deal with this.” You’re disappointed as Bucky all but sprints away. So much for your movie-worthy happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group dinner!

You manage to get Malcolm settled down, but only by promising that he would get to see Bucky at dinner.  You had considered skipping dinner, but it looked like you weren’t going to get out of it.  As it was, you were running late and everyone was seated when you arrived.  You said a silent thank you that the spaces next to Bucky were open.

“I wanna sit next to Steve n’ Bucky.” Malcolm whined.

You groan “Mal, I don’t think-“  But you’re cut off when Bucky slides one seat to the right.  Malcolm runs over and climbs into the chair between them.  You slide into the chair next to Bucky.

“Thank you.  You don’t have to put up with him.”  

“It’s no problem.  You look like you could use a bit of a break.  Plus, it means I get to sit next to you.” Bucky said with a smile.

It all seemed to be going smoothly.  You were able to have adult conversation while Steve entertained Malcolm.  Bucky switched back and forth between talking to you and pretending to be fascinated by Malcolm’s cars.  Apparently, you had held Bucky’s attention for too long when you saw Malcolm lean towards Bucky.  Before you could realize what Malcolm was doing, he jerked his head back in surprise and started crying.  You jumped up to tend to him and realized that the smear of spaghetti sauce on Bucky’s sleeve was from Malcolm trying to bite him to get attention.  You grab Malcolm from his chair and storm out into the hallway.  

You were tempted to carry Malcolm up to his room, but you needed to get him calmed down enough to apologize to Bucky.  

“Mal, why did you bite Bucky?” You try to keep your tone even, but you can feel all of your frustration from today overwhelming you.  It doesn’t help when you are rewarded with nothing but a shrug from the toddler.  You are finally wiping away the last of his tears as you feel someone approach you in the hallway.

You notice it is Bucky, and you nudge Malcolm towards him.  Bucky retreats slightly, but doesn’t leave. 

“Malcolm, what do you need to say to Bucky?”

“So’wy.”

“For?”

“I so’wy I bite you.”

You see Bucky’s shoulders relax as he reaches down to ruffle Malcolm’s hair.  You hadn’t realized how tense he was.  You weren’t sure what caused it, but dealing with a screaming kid all day will have that effect on people.  

Before you can stop him, Malcolm runs back into the dining room and you stand to face Bucky.

“I’m sorry about today.  I think he needed a nap too.” You pause at the look of concern on Bucky’s face.  He’s running his hand through his hair like he’s agitated about something.  You gently place your hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.  “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I thought I hurt him.  I felt him touch me and then he started crying.  I thought the arm had shocked him or pinched him.  I felt awful.”  

“Oh Bucky, he’s fine. Maybe now he’ll remember not to bite people.  Especially ones with metal arms.”  You nudged him on the shoulder and smiled at him.  When Bucky grinned back at you, you pushed him back towards the dining room.  “Come on, I want some of that cheesecake I bought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are super short. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dum, dum, duuuuuummmm
> 
> Cue Bucky acting like a bit of a shit

“Alright, we are going to need the full team for this mission.  We should only be gone for 3 days.  We leave tomorrow morning.”  Everyone begins packing up and heading out of the conference room as Steve finishes up the briefing.  

You make eye contact with Bucky across the room and smile.  You hadn’t seen him much for the past two weeks, but everyone had been busy leading up to this mission.  He had come over for lunch a few times.  He seemed much more at ease around Malcolm and it had done nothing but increase your infatuation with him. 

You were worried because it has been awhile since you’ve been out in the field, but you know Steve wouldn’t put you out there unless you were needed.  When you told Malcolm, he seemed excited by the prospect of going and staying with Laura and the kids on the farm.  It helped ease your guilt of leaving him for that long.  He always had a blast with Clint’s kids.  Last time, he had insisted for weeks on getting a cow to live in the bathroom.  Although you aren’t sure where he got the idea since Clint didn’t have cows. 

The mission is rough.  It is rare you need to leave the jet, but some agents had gotten the drop on Clint.  So you found yourself running through the base trying to make your way to him.  When you finally rounded the corner to see him and Wanda crouched down along the wall, you were thankful you were here.  

“Wanda, keep an eye out.  I’m here.”  You tried to yell to her over the sound of gunshots and fighting.  She nodded and you dropped to your knees next to Clint.  “What did you do?  You know your wife has my son hostage if something happens to you.”  

He tries to laugh, but winces and grabs at his side.  You notice another rush of blood from the wound and get to work.  It takes longer than you would have liked to get him fixed up.  The knife did a number on him.  You would need more time to fix him up completely, but at least he had stopped bleeding to death.  

“Clint, we need to get back to the jet.”  You stand and help him to his feet.  Clint is unsteady, but you wrap his arm around your shoulders and try to support some of his weight.  You barely take a step before you are hit with an energy pulse from one of the enemy meta-humans.  You both fly into the wall and slide to the ground before blacking out.  

When you come to, you’re back in the jet being hovered over by too many of your teammates.  You wave them off and sit up slowly. 

“I’m fine.  Just a headache.  Is Clint ok?”  Steve steps to the side and you could see him sitting up.  He even managed a weak wave at you.  You smile and lay back down.  “Is anyone else hurt?”  

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Steve said

As they realized you were ok, the team went to sit for the rest of the ride home.  You could barely hold your eyes open.  Before they fluttered shut, they landed on Bucky and the angry stare he was directing at you.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger all weekend. So you get an extra chapter this week.
> 
>  
> 
> ::cackles maniacally::

Clint had needed two more days of healing and you and he were going to travel to his home tomorrow after his last session.  You were trying to take advantage of your child free night, but you were distracted. The last mission had gotten under your skin.  Although this was part of the job, you wanted nothing more than to go get your son and to reassure yourself that everything was ok.  You were shocked by how shaken you were.  You told yourself it was that you had nearly lost Clint. 

You decided that a night of rereading your favorite book with some gin was the best option.  You had read it so many times, you didn’t have to concentrate on the plot.  You just needed quiet and calm to help settle your nerves.  You were absorbed in your book when Bucky sat down on the couch.  

“Why did you go on that mission?”

“What?” His voice drew your attention away from your book.  “Steve said all hands on deck.  He’s the boss.” You answered, confusion creeping into your voice.

“What if you got hurt?  Or killed?”

“I’m fine.  But thanks for your concern.”  You had no idea where Bucky was going with this.

“What would happen to Malcolm?” Bucky’s voice is barely above a whisper, but the force of it were as if he screamed it.  

For a moment you freeze as Bucky speaks aloud your greatest fear.  But it doesn’t take long for that ice to be overtaken by a red hot anger.

“Excuse me?” Your voice is sharp.

“How would we explain that I lost his mom on my watch?” You hear the desperation in his voice, but it doesn’t faze you.

“Am I the only one getting this lecture?  Or did you conveniently forget that Clint is also a parent?”

“I-“ Bucky chokes on his words.

“No, you get to listen.”  You got to your feet, the book falling forgotten to the floor. “You think I don’t know that I might leave for one of these missions and never come home?  You think it doesn’t keep me awake at nights?  That the guilt doesn’t eat away at me?  Because trust me, those thoughts run through my head constantly.  I’m perfectly able to make myself feel like shit about this arrangement.  I don’t need your judgment on top of it.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“That’s wonderful.  I hope it makes you feel better.”  You don’t know if you’ve ever been this angry in your life.  It takes everything not to say something worse, so you leave. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for reflection at the Barton farm

Clint expertly lands the Quinjet in the clearing near his farm.  You’re anxious.  The argument you had with Bucky playing on repeat in your head.  You don’t know why he’s managed to burrow under your skin.  You’ve gone on your share of missions and this isn’t the first time you’ve gotten hurt.  It definitely isn’t the first time one of your teammates nearly didn’t come home.  

But none of that mattered when you approached the house and saw Malcolm.  You took off at a run and dropped to your knees next to him.  You quickly gathered him into a hug and squeezed him close.  Over his head, you saw Laura treating Clint to the same treatment.  

“Moooomm, I’m playin’!”  Malcolm squirmed out of your grasp and you watched him run off to play with Cooper.  No idea you wanted to hold him and never let go.  You wiped the tears from your face and stood as Clint and Laura pulled apart.  

“Well, at least you aren’t late for dinner.”  With that, Laura turned to walk into the house.  You smiled at Clint and followed Laura into the house.  

\--

Later, after dinner you were relaxing with Clint over a gin and tonic.  Laura was putting the kids to bed. 

“You ok?  Besides the obvious?”  Clint took a swig of his beer.  

You swirled your glass and contemplated how much to share.  “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”  

“Oh?” His demeanor was calm and collected, as if he wasn’t eager to get more information out of you.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Natasha.”  You fix Clint with a wry smile.  “Bucky is right.  What if something happens to me?  I hate to be blunt, but your kids would have Laura.  Malcolm would end up with his father who has shown zero interest in him from day one.”

“Maybe you should ask to stay off missions.  Work from the compound.” Clint offered.  

“Until something like what happens to you happens again.  And I’m not there to save you and I have to explain to Laura why you aren’t coming home.”  You finish the rest of your drink.  “I think I could use another one of these.”  

Clint continues to talk as you fix yourself another gin and tonic, heavy on the gin.  “So your choices are go on missions, feel guilty.  Stop going on missions, feel guilty.  Or maybe talk to Pepper.  See if she can set up a guardianship.  If something does happen, it won’t be left to chance.”

You stare at Clint for a moment and sink into your seat.  Your brow is furrowed and mouth slightly agape.  “That’s actually a good idea.”

“He does have those occasionally.”  Laura laughs as she sits down.  “Now who is Bucky?”

Your eyes widen slightly.  “You’ve been spending too much time with Natasha too.”

“You’re avoiding the question, Y/N.  You have been spending a lot of time with him.”  

“Ugh, Clint.  I don’t know.  I’d say we’re friends.  He seems to genuinely like Malcolm.  He flipped out on me when I got hurt on that mission.  And I was not exactly kind in my responses to him.”  

Laura and Clint exchanged a look.  One of those infuriating looks that stupidly-in-love married couples use to communicate.  You weren’t drunk enough for this.  

“I can’t tell you what Bucky was thinking.  What are your feelings about it?”  Laura smiled at you knowingly.  

“I think you two are worse than Sam and Nat.  And feelings are dumb. I’m going to bed”  

“Do you want a ride back tomorrow?” Clint asked.

“No.  I’ve arranged for a car.  Malcolm and I are going to road trip back home.  Stop at the zoo, maybe that science museum.  I plan to assuage my guilt by spoiling him rotten for the next two days.”  You stood and took your glass to the kitchen.  “Good night.  Thank you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop on the road trip and coming home

First stop after leaving the Barton farm was a particularly large toy store.  You certainly didn’t need anymore stuff, but it’s the first stop in a whirlwind of overstimulation and sugar that will probably leave you regretting your decisions.  But it’s worth it to watch Malcolm’s face light up when you walk through the door.  

“Cars?” 

“Anything you want, buddy.”  You lifted him to put him in the cart and steered in the direction of the cars.

\--  

He had picked out a few new things and you were wandering slowly through the aisles, lost in your thoughts.  This was part of the reason you had taken this job.  You mused on the days when you could barely afford to get him Christmas presents.  And now you could take an impromptu road trip including a toy store splurge with no worries.  Money isn’t everything, but damn if it doesn’t make it easier.  

“Bucky!”

Malcolm’s outburst sends you into panic mode.  Bucky was here?  What the hell!  Your panic meant it took you almost too long to notice Malcolm trying to take a nose dive out of the cart.  After lifting him out, he immediately ran over to a shelf of toys and grabbed one.  

“Bucky toy!”  He waved the action figure at you and you sighed in relief.  You were not ready to face Bucky, you were barely ready to face thinking about him.  Until you realized Malcolm wanted the toy.  

“Hey, no.  You’re getting cars. How about we put that one back?”  That was not the appropriate response and you were met with a pout and quivering lip.  “Fine, fine.  This won’t be awkward at all.”

“Unc’a Steve too!”  You groaned, but put both toys and your kid into the cart and headed towards check out.  

The kid working the checkout seemed nice enough.  “Oh cool, Captain America.” He turned to Malcolm.  “Is he your favorite Avenger?”

“That Unc’a Steve.”  

“What?  No, it’s Captain America.”

“Yeah, Unc’a Steve.” 

You sighed and tried to shoot the kid a look that said please don’t argue with the toddler.  But apparently he wasn’t having it.  He held up the Bucky doll and asked “Who’s this?”

“Bucky.” From the tone of his voice, it sounded like there should be a ‘dumbass’ added on the end of that response.  You smirked.  That’s a problem for a few years from now.

“No, he’s the Winter Soldier.  He’s scary.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yeah huh.”

“Hey!  He’s not scary.  He didn’t do any of that stuff willingly.  Just stop arguing with the kid.” You realized quickly that your defense of Bucky was a little louder than was probably necessary and you had attracted some looks. “Right, so credit card?”  

\--

The rest of the trip was fun and uneventful.  The hours driving afforded you the time to think.  You arrived back at the compound late at night.  Malcolm was asleep and you swung his bag over your shoulder before pulling him out of his booster seat to carry him inside.  The building was dark and quiet and you expected to make it to your apartment without seeing anyone.  Apparently you weren’t that lucky.

Bucky was sitting on the couch in the common room.  He looked up when you walked in.  The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual.  When he looked at you, you could tell he wanted to say something.  Your eyes grazed over the book he had in his hands.  It was  The Colour of Magic , the one you had dropped.

“I was wondering where my book got to.  I was just getting to the good part.” Your voice is quiet, but it carries in the silent room. 

“Uh, yeah, you dropped it when…”  His voice trails off at the memory of your last conversation.

“Has Hrun the Barbarian shown up yet?  He was my favorite.” 

“Yeah.  They just escaped on a dragon.”  His smile was small, but you returned it.  

Malcolm made a small noise and you shifted him higher in your arms.  

“Uh, I have to get him to bed.” 

“Oh yeah, goodnight.” The look of disappointment is more than you can take.

“If you want to, I can get you the next book.  You’re going to want it as soon as you’re done with that one.  There is a movie too.”  You hope he takes the hint that you’d like to continue the conversation.  

He nods and follows you to your apartment.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk

You settled Malcolm down without much fussing.  When you walked back into your living room, Bucky was holding the action figures.  

“Malcolm insisted on the Bucky and Uncle Steve dolls.”  

He looks up at you, bewildered.  “I didn’t even know they made these.”

“You’ve been an Avenger for a while now.  I’m sure Tony gave you something to sign for your approval.” You sit at the other end of the couch and turn to face him.  

“Do you have one?” Bucky asked.

“Oh no.  I ripped up that paperwork as soon as Tony handed it to me.” 

“Oh.”  Bucky looked pensively at the toys. “Kids might buy this and think I’m some sort of hero.”

“Would that be so bad? I know of one 4 year old who does.  He even defended your honor when the cashier called you scary.”  You decided to leave out your defense of him.   

Bucky didn’t respond and just looked back down at the toy.  “I’m sorry.  For what I said.  I was hurt and I lashed out.” You said nervously, fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

“What?  You don’t need to apologize.  I shouldn’t have said, any of that.  I panicked when I saw you get hurt and instead of dealing with it I called you a shit parent.”  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  You had the urge to respond, but you could tell Bucky had more to get out so you just waited.  

Bucky took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Really sorry.  I shouldn’t assume that you don’t have a plan in place.  That you don’t know what you’re doing.  That was the first time in awhile that I’ve been genuinely scared on a mission.  I should not have reacted like that.”  

“Jesus, that was a real apology.”  Your voice was full of shock as you tried to take in everything he said.

“What?”

“I’m sorry that probably wasn’t what I was supposed to take from what you said.”

“I’m concerned that you’re shocked that you got a real apology.”

“I have not had a track record of the healthiest relationships.”

“I’d like to change that if you’d let me.” The shock must have been evident on your face because Bucky quickly tried to backtrack.  He stands up and begins pacing a small track back and forth. “Ugh, that was probably too much.  I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Your voice is barely above a whisper, unsure if it will support much more than that.  “No, I’d like that.” 

Bucky stops to face you.  His grey blue eyes going wide.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  You smiled and were rewarded with one from Bucky.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short. Next to last chapter.

“It’s been like a month and I really like spending time with her and Malcolm, but I want to actually take her out somewhere without him.  We get to spend time alone after he’s gone to bed, but watching Netflix until it’s time to sleep isn’t really much of a date.”  Bucky paced back and forth as Steve was crouched down beside his motorcycle.  

“Then ask her out on a date, just the two of you.”  Bucky could practically hear Steve rolling his eyes as he said it.  When Steve had asked Bucky to help him with some maintenance, this was not what Steve had in mind.

“I can’t just ask her that!”  Bucky exclaimed. “It will sound like I’m tired of spending time with Malcolm.  I don’t want her to think he isn’t welcome.”

“Then don’t ask her.  I don’t know what you’re wanting from me here, Bucky.”  

“Shit, I don’t know.”  Bucky slumped to the ground next to Steve and buried his head in his hands. 

“Help me fix my bike and we’ll talk about it over lunch.” 

Bucky nodded and joined Steve.

\--

They were almost finished when a voice drew their attention.  

“Hey, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled when she walked into the garage.  It looked like she had just gotten out of the medical bay as she was still in scrubs.  

“I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight.”  She said as she walked closer to Bucky.

“Yeah, we haven’t been to that pizza place in a while.  I know Malcolm-“  Bucky is cut off when she raises her hand. 

“No.  Janet is staying late tonight.  I’m putting on a dress.  We are going somewhere with tablecloths that has never heard of a kids menu.  You can pick me up at 7.”

All Bucky can do is nod dumbfounded as she turns and walks out of the garage.    

“Or you can just wait for her to solve your problem.”  Steve’s voice breaks through his stupor and Bucky blindly swings his arm backwards.  “Ow!  What was that for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else get sad when they finish something? Like I really enjoy the story and everyone's responses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the date go? Do they live happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Work was way busier than I expected.

Dinner was wonderful.  Bucky picked you up in a suit and took you to a really nice bistro pub thing where they served tiny bites of things on ridiculous plates.  You didn’t have to share your food.  And you weren’t interrupted by any screaming children.  

It was perfect.

The ride back to the compound was quiet, as was the walk up to your apartment.  

“You wanna come in for a drink.”  You weren’t eager to say goodnight.

“Yes, please.” 

When you walked in, Janet was on the couch watching tv.  It didn’t take long for her to gather her things and give you a quick update on the evening before she left. 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, you walked over to Bucky and grabbed his hand.  With a gentle tug, he followed as you led him to your bedroom door.  Just before you reached it, Bucky stopped and pulled you back into his arms.  

“I thought you said something about a drink, doll?” 

“It was a ruse to get you into my apartment so I could have my way with you.”  You smirked as you wound your arms around his neck.  

“Is that right?” He leaned forward to press light kisses along your jawline and down the curve of your neck.

“Mmm hmm,” you hummed.

“Well, I shouldn’t disappoint you.”  You let out an undignified squeak as Bucky grabbed you around the waist and lifted you off your feet to carry you the rest of the way into the bedroom.  

\--

You were woken up to the sensation of kisses on the back of your neck and hands wandering under the hem of your shirt.  It was blissful.  Memories of the night before brought a smile to your face and a moan to your lips.  

Of course, the moment was ruined by Malcolm climbing into bed next you.  

“Hey buddy.”  You pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he settled in next to you.  You felt Bucky shift on the bed to give you more room and you chased after him.  It didn’t take long for Malcolm’s steady breathing and Bucky’s warmth to lull you back to sleep.  

\--

Bucky didn’t fall back to sleep.  Instead, he propped his head on his hand and stared at the two sleeping forms next to him.  He doesn’t know what he did to deserve them, to deserve this.  But for once, Bucky didn’t care.  He wasn’t going to question his luck.  He pressed a kiss to her temple and laid his head back down, smiling as she snuggled deeper in his arms.  

\--

You were woken for the second time by Malcolm’s squeal of excitement when he realized Bucky was there.  

“Pancakes?”  Malcolm asked eagerly.

Bucky leaned forward to whisper in your ear, “do we have the ingredients for pancakes?”  

You nodded yes.  

“Pancakes it is.”  He said with a smile

“How about you go push the coffee button and put on a show?”  You nudge an excitedly wiggling Malcolm to encourage him out of bed and he eagerly complies.  You roll to face Bucky.

“Good morning.” He leans into press a kiss to your lips.

“You’re rather chipper for someone who got cockblocked by a 4 year old this morning.”  

His laugh is warm and genuine and something you’re never going to get tired of hearing.  “He has to sleep sometime.” 

You put on a face of exaggerated shock. “Don’t let him hear you.  He might take it as a challenge.” 

Bucky nuzzles into your neck and you stretch slightly trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep.  

Bucky’s arms grip you closer. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.  I don’t think the tv is loud enough.”

“And he’s going to come looking for those pancakes soon enough.”  You smile and sigh with a bit of disappointment.

“Maybe we can wear him out today.  Make sure he sleeps soundly tonight.”  Bucky’s mischievous smile makes his eyes light up.  

“I think that can be arranged.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? 
> 
> I actually don't think it is. Walking around grocery shopping I had some really fun ideas for short little snapshots. One made me cry. So I think I'm going to write those fluffy bits of goodness in between my angsty album challenge. God knows I'll need it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's starting off a bit slow. I've got about 12 chapter outlined. Hopefully I'll be posting every other day or so.


End file.
